The Rivalry
by CodeName-D.N.A
Summary: Forbidden love & Rivalry between Namikaze / Uchiha family, will it come to end. Girl Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**The Rivalry**

**Chapter 1: Heart Break**

**Warning: Bad grammar and maybe misspelling other than that we own nothing**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**_N_****_:_**_ Hey, we're rewriting this fiction with minor adjustment…_

**_Ai-Chan:_**_Because previous chapters are sucks and make me wanna crawl in the gutter, not literally of course…_

**_N_****_: _**_Shut up, you little rascal or else!_

**_Daisuke_****_: _**_Ignore them… did you know Asian drink Basil seed with honey (N: not exactly, plain hot water do the trick) its look like a drink that filled with frog eggs 'shudder'_

**_N_****_: _**_I take offense on that, they pretty tasty... well not really unless you put them in fruit flavored drinks… beside it' can reduce body heats in the summer…_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_Why do we fall in love?_

_Is love really great that people willing to die for its?_

_Well, I wish I will never fall in love!_

_Why? Because it's hurt when your heart break!_

_But… will someone love me enough to not break my heart?_

_It's all but a Lie__!_

* * *

_"It's over… WE'RE OVER!" Tears marred both of her tanned cheek, as she unbelieving what sprouting from her lover mouth. His back turn from her as he throwing all her gifts that he spotted inside the box as they're trash._

_"Why…? I did nothing wrong… if I do forgive me." She asked between the sobbed as the red haired continue searching for her gift, ignoring her as she a shadow in the dark. Her question remains unanswered by Kyuubi, her red haired lover, as he move to his room searching her remaining gift leaving Naru alone in living room crying her heart out._

_"Why…? I love you and I even leave my family for you…" she ask in whisper but loud enough for him to hear her, as Kyuubi now standing right in front of her holding a box full of gifts. He shoves the box to her harshly then pushes her to the front door without gentleness that he use to shower her with. _

_Naru repeat her question again making Kyuubi squirms, before he reaches the door knob to close its, Naru reach for his wrist demanding for answers. Kyuubi stared at her as he never once sees this kind of determined since 'Her' the only woman he loved died._

_"Tell me! I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ANSWER! WHY?" for once she sees a regret or longing in Kyuubi eyes. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind from 'her', he glare at Naru as she is nothing but a scum in his eyes._

_He smirks wickedly before move closer to Naru as he about to kiss her, only to whisper to her_

_"Do you think I would love a naïve and fool girl like you? I only interested in your family wealth nothing more beside I HATE UCHIHAS! They're nothing but murderer and traitors" he hisses to her fully with loathed and venomous voice towards them._

_The cheeks that previously dry with tears marks once again wet as tears flow from her already red and puffy eyes. Holding the box in one hand while the others wipe the tears, her angers already exceed her sadness. Eyes burning with angers she slap Kyuubi cheek leaving a red hand mark._

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT MY FAMILY!" she turns her back about to go then she stops to face Kyuubi again. She push back the box to him harshly as he did to her previously with same venomous voice she hissed the word_

_"There're yours from beginning, and I want __**nothing**__ to do with you anymore!" with that word she leave him alone standing front of his apartment holding box, completely stunned to move._

* * *

**_Naru POV_**

_'I can't believe it… I'm really idiot to believe him!'_

_I walk out the apartment area without turning back, tears run freely on my cheeks again. I know I suppose to hate him, he is the reason I run away from house and he did all this just because he hate my family… he don't even have a speck of love for me, I only his pawn…_

_'Still I hope he would run after me, saying that it's only a joke… god! Am I that pathetic?'__ all I can do now is laugh… Why? I keep on repeating in my mind…_

_'Why must this happen to me?'__ deep in my mind I already know the answer because I'm Uchihas, because I'm me, Uchiha Naru._

_I keep on walking till I see a park, I glance around there's no kid around. Weird, that till I see the clock it's almost 6pm no wonder… I sit on the swing; swinging away, try to swing my problem away as I look at the sunset._

_"No more tears… as it all dry up today." I keep mutter this word as mantra, so that I won't cry anymore even what happened beside what else worse that this. _

_Decide I done with mopping up, I up from the swing thinking what I going to… __'Another problem for me…'__ I groaned as I realize that my wallet left only 10,000 yen, well it would be enough if I sleep in Love Motel but god is there's no others way!_

_"Well I could just go home but… considering I said 'I won't regret it' when I left the house, so that option is a Big No with capital!" then suddenly I remember someone that would support me when I have problem._

_'Here I come, Ino!'_

* * *

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Wait, I coming!" Ino rushed to the door almost tripped by innocent buta plushie, which she kicks away for payback. When she opened the door, she quite took aback by sight of Naru puffy red eyes in front of her house.

"Naru what-" before she could finish her sentence Naru hug her quite tightly, wetting slight older woman t-shirt as she begin to sob. She soothing Naru by rub her back before lead her to the couch, that is right after she closed the door; her neighbor rather nuisance.

"Now would you tell me what happened?" Naru mumble few words that are unrecognizable and probably foreign maybe, because Ino could not understand any word of it and Naru tears still flowing like a river and she already run out of tissue.

"Could you say it more **clearly**…?" Ino's light blue eyes meets Naru's darker blue those eyes already red and puffy from crying.

"H-he dumps me…" Naru look down as she can't take how Ino will take it. Well Ino eyes are all but wide, and then her eyes rolled back as her brain have a breakdown. Right after she recovers, Ino curses that could make sailor blush and Naru amuse by her friend vocabulary that never run out. Her eyes soften when she notice Naru giggling with her colorful languages.

"Kyuubi said I only his pawn in destroying my family, he hate them…" Tears threaten to fall from her eyes again as she continue to talk.

"And how he never fall in love with girl like me" Ino quickly take her in embrace.

"Shuu… He doesn't deserve you. Now let get to bed ok!" Naru nodded as answer, both of them holding hand to the bedroom. Ino is about to leave the room when she calls her.

"Ino please don't tell my family…" Ino eyebrow rises on this request, scrutiny her friend that laying on the bed whose squirm uncomfortably by her reaction.

"Why is that?"

Naru watch her friend eyebrows raise again probably higher, with shuttering she replied

"Well before I leave the house I say I won't regret it to them…and now…" Ino just quiet, turn her back then closed the door before saying good night.

* * *

She waited a few hours to make sure her friend truly asleep before she dialed the number in her phone, after few moments the line is connected.

"_Hello Uchiha __Estate__, here can I help you?"_

"Hey, it's me _Yamanaka _Ino can you connect me with Mikoto-san…"

"_Yamanaka __-san waits a moment please."_

**Uchiha Estate**

"Ino-chan, it been a while since you call!" Mikoto beautiful face turn from cheerful into anger in no time.

"How dare him! How is my baby? Is she ok?" she full of concern regarding her only daughter along with anger for that Kyuubi brat that dare to hurt her sunshine.

"Take care of her ok." she hangs the phone before walk to the main room where her stoic husband along with her 'same stoic as their father' sons would be discussing business matter even they're at homes.

Meanwhile the maid that answers the phone is stunned to see their madam angry as most of the Uchihas face remains dunno stone, stoic or something like that most of the times. The only emotion that she ever sees is eyebrows rises, passive, smirk or smile for female Uchihas if that count as emotion, but everyone know their young lady is most expressional.

Even though Mikoto angry, she still regains her composure as most of Uchihas are except for her daughter in front of the people, beside how can she run with kimonos. She knocks the door before entering gaining attention from her husband and son, whose raise their eyebrows seeing trace of anger in their Mikoto.

"Ino-Chan just calls me… and THAT DAMNED BRAT KYUUBI DARE TO DUMP HER!" Both Fugaku and Itachi expression showed that they already predict this and how they will deal with the Fox, while Sasuke expression is unreadable, he stood blankly before get out of the room.

Seeing both of her husband and older son attention remains on the papers, she sighed before leaving those two alone. She couldn't help but to think

'_God I glad both my spouse and children are beautiful but why? Why can't they be more responsive like my dear Na-Chan? Na-Chan please come back soon mother miss your laughter.'_

Meanwhile after Mikoto exit Fugaku raise his head from the paperwork look at Itachi, both of them held the same serious expression.

"Father the time already arrive isn't?" seeing his father nodded he couldn't help but to smile

"We should do this from the beginning…" Fugaku noticed his son smile, but in his hearts he keeps thinking about how it will hurt them.

'The truths about Namikaze…'

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_Ai-Chan: _** I don't think this any better than previously! It's- (N put giant plaster on A mouth)

**_N:_**_ Better!_

**_Daisuke_****_: _**Umm better writing or success on shutting Ai?

**_N: _** Both

**_Ai -Chan: _** Hmmp… hmmpmmmp! (D: translation ' please review and thank you)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rivalry**

**Chapter 2:** First Meeting

**Warning: Bad grammar and maybe misspelling other than that we own nothing**

**Summary**: This and That then like that after that did that and those, just read the story will you.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_Ai-Chan:_**_ Did you know that when someone trying to say foreign word doesn't mean, they trying to show they're bilingual but to show they interested in that languages._

**_Daisuke_****_: _**_I thought that my line…_

**_N_****_:_**_You can do it later, Ai just trying to sarcasm… Did you know sarcasm does kill. (D: my line…) beside I love Hola because it's short than Hello._

**_Ai-Chan:_**_Anyways this also rewritten too… because as I said previously it Sucks… and still sucks._

**_N_****_: _**_I think I have leftover giant plaster in my drawer… Oh yeah the song is by Anthony Neely-Sorry that I loved you._

**_Daisuke_****_: _**_Did you know during 'Middle Ages', they give beer to kids for breakfast… (0 _ 0")/_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_They said fall in love won't hurt…_

_They also said nothing wrong with falling in love…_

_But I say that all bullshit…_

_It's all but a Lie…_

Kyuubi couldn't concentrate on the TV show, as his mind is full of Naru crying images and the previous event.

"Why do I feel guilty sees her cried?" he glance towards the box in the corner, a groan come out from his mouth unintentionally as he remember her slap. His cheek still red from the event, indicates the force that she use or because she is strong from beginning. He traces the bruise on his face remembering Naru eyes that burning with anger and determine and how similar her behavior with 'Hers'

_'I don't love her; I'm sure about that…'_

_'It's pain for me when I see her tears'_

Thinking that being outside would clear his mind from Naru, he decide to visit Frostbite Café as he feeling quite famish.

He roll of the couch that he been laying, reaching for his keys and carry the box with him before he closed the door, a picture manage to slip away from the box without him noticing.

'Why do I feel it's kind of far today?' usually the walk would be like walking around the corner but now… Maybe he already used too with Naru accompany him, chatting about weathers or how silly is the comedian in the show. He let out a sigh before ruffling back of his head, thinking that he should focus of revenging the Uchihas not craze about one's of them.

* * *

The Frostbite Café is a western style of building with white coating along with roses vein crawling on its. The interior is Victorian style with light lilac color decorating the wall with classical music plays in the background, he still amazed with this Café even though he is a regular customer since he can't cook.

Blond haired waiter noticed his entrance, as he took his usual sit at the back corner shielding him from others customer but able to sees all of them. The waiter comes to his table smiling to take orders…

"The usual order Kyuubi-san?" Kyuubi just nodded but then he cancelled the orders wanting something else. Well the waiter wasn't surprise as anyone would sick of same food for the whole months.

"Deidara… I want today special menu with usual black coffee." Deidara repeats his orders that he conform again. He is about to daydream while waiting for his meals when Deidara ask quite sensitive question.

"Where is Naru? Is she sick of you already?" Deidara ask in teasing manner but quickly tense when he heard the reply.

"She and I are not meant to be…" with that he glance into the windows ignoring the waiter who's gaping before proceed to do his work. Then he heard the music stops to be replaced with acoustic pianos song. Hearing the song lyrics, he feels it's him and Naru all over again.

* * *

_For all the time that I tried for your smile_

_For making you think that I worth a while_

_So your love would be mine_

_**Flashback**_

_He just moved from Kyoto to Tokyo few days ago, and he decided to find a shop and hopefully a restaurant maybe; because he is sick of eating instant foods these days beside he already finish packing his personal stuff, so the remaining task left to hired maid._

_A couple minute later, he saw its Frostbite Café with all of its glory standing in front of him and he swear that the café look glowing with small angel pouring roses buds around him._

_'Decent meal here I come!'__ he about to run/walk to the café when he feel cold liquid on his chest and make their way to his pant. Kyuubi look down to meet very shocked blue eyes girl, who's holding almost empty cups in both of her hand._

_After not so short apologies, she offers to buy him a shirt as replacement which he gently refuses that ignored with the blond. She drags him to nearest that is only next to the café and next minutes he found himself in the café having coffees._

_"My name is Uchiha Naru, nice to meet you." As the word uttered Kyuubi mind full with loathed to her. _

* * *

_For sending you flowers and holding your hand_

_That no one was there to take you stand_

_But then love made us blind_

_He hide the roses bouquet behind him while waiting for Naru, he ensured the plan is perfect as no one could interrupt his plan. Soon Naru will be his to destroy. By the time she appeared, he gives her the bouquet then holds one of her free hand._

_"Naru I know this is too soon but… Will you be my girlfriend?" The girl jump in happiness before hugging him and keep on saying 'Yes, I will!"_

_And I'm so sorry that I hurt you_

_Sorry that I fell through_

_Sorry I was falling in love with you_

_I'm sorry that it came true_

_Deep in his heart, he feels guilty for tricking an innocent girl like Naru. Those feeling soon forgotten as the hatred begin to consuming his heart._

_But sorry doesn't turn back times_

_For all that I have done to you_

_I wish that I could make it right _

_"Naru… It's already two month since we got together right?" earning a nod from Naru he continue "Well would you want to move with me? Not for advance but because I think your family hate me!" he continue to coat her with sweet word to make her leave the house, making his plan smoother._

_So sorry that I loved you_

_Sorry that I needed you_

_Sorry that I held you tight_

_And I'm so sorry for…_

_Making you love me and saying goodbye_

_For being the one that taught you how to cry_

_"It's over… WE'RE OVER!" Tears marred both of her tanned cheek, as she unbelieving what sprouting from his mouth. His back turned from her as he throwing all her gifts that he spotted inside the box as they're trash._

_"Why…? I did nothing wrong… if I do forgive me." She asked between the sobbed as the he continue searching for her gift, ignoring her as she a shadow in the dark._

_It was love and it passed us by_

_For giving you everything that you dream_

_For taking it back when I fled the scene_

_He move to his room searching her remaining gift leaving her crying alone in living room, he slumped against his door room as he hear her cried again and again. The 'I hate Uchihas' mantra is repeated in his mind. _

_Sorry love for wasting your time_

_An apology now after all of this time_

_Won't make any different tonight _

_But I'm hoping I'm sorry will open your mind_

_To love in your life_

_"Do you think I would love a naïve and fool girl like you? I only interested in your family wealth nothing more beside I HATE UCHIHAS! They're nothing but murderer and traitors" he hisses with venomous voice to her causing her tears flow again. _

_'This all for your own good Namikaze Kyuubi.'__ say his heart._

_And I'm so sorry that I hurt you_

_Sorry that I fell through_

_Sorry I was falling in love with you_

_I'm sorry that it came true_

_She left him… she will never come back… never again. He laughs his heart out once he closed the door only to realize a tear make way on his cheeks._

_'Isn't this is what I want?'_

**Flashback End**

* * *

By the time the song end, his meal arrive he quickly shook thought that involving Naru. Instead he focus on the meal but for somehow his famish already gone.

'_Damn that song ruins my appetite and my mind!'_ he took a sip of the coffee intending to bring his appetite back

'_Bitter, as my life...'_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_Ai-Chan:_**_ Wow I amaze that you still use the song…_

**_Daisuke_****_: _**_I think N wanna make it look longer…?_

**_N_****_:_**_Brats have nothing to do except complains… _

**_Daisuke_****_: 'Read & Review'_**_ please…_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rivalry**

**Chapter three:** Regrets

**Summary**: Naru always think that she has a great family and a lovely boyfriend, but the truth that she about to know is painful. When the one you love is the one you aren't supposed to love, what will you do?

****

_**N:**__ hola cómo estás amiga? Sorry by the way, we sure take lot of time to upload new chapter…._

_**Ai-Chan: **__basically its N fault, she manages to damage 2 laptop in a month!_

_**Dai:**__ 'sigh' N tend to damage electronic stuff including the fan…_

_**N:**__ not my fault, really I just touch it and play with it for a while then the damn thing not moving! 'Ai and Dai giving disbelieving look'_

_**Ai-Chan**__**:**__ sure, just get its started already…._

****

**NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI MANSION (20 years ago)**

Minato Namikaze stood beside the orange baby crib while holding barely 6-month toddler, cooing while the baby gurgles happily.

"Who the cutest baby, yes you are!" Said the blonde guy who didn't notice his wife is standing beside the door, Kushina trying to get his attention by coughing which is…

"Ahem"

"Princess do you have sore throat? You sound like your mummy!" Blinking her baby blue eyes innocently toward her air-headed father, who busy cooing her all over again saying her daughter is the cutest thing in the world…

Seeing her first attempt is failed she decided to cough again loudly…

"AHEM" but of course unnoticed by Minato again…

"My, princess we should get you cough syrup! It sounds like bad?" He frowning as he putting the baby back into the crib who busy gurgles and blowing spit bubbles

Angry vein is pop multiple times on Kushina head as her husband acknowledge her again and again, she think if the soft way not worked the hard way will work just fine. She kicks soft enough for Minato head sent to the floor (Ai: how the heck it can be soft if it could send you to the floor? N: if she kick him hard, he should be out the windows you know! 'Shrugging')

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Caressing his now swollen bump on his head slowly then turning to see his wife figures standing beside the crib, tending the baby gently while lullabies her to sleep.

Smile softly at the view, he hug Kushina from the back who holding asleep baby, giving her a peck on her lips whispering to her ears

"I love you" earn a blush from his wife, settling carefully the baby in the crib before faced her husband

"I love you too" she move forward to kiss him when

"Mum! I can't find my favorite sock?" 5 years and half Kyuubi enter the room startling both of them… (N: Sigh and it's almost the good part! Thanks a lot Kyuu Dai: perv)

"What are you doing?" He eyed suspiciously toward his parents

"Nothing" Minato sighs disappointedly, smiling to his son. Kushina now out to find the sock with a little help from maid.

"Anyways if you two want to do something pervert please not in my little sister room"

well his father is jaw dropped hearing his supposed to be innocent 6-year old son said that, before he could react his wife Kushina is standing at the door in dark aura holding red sock…

"KYUUBI, why you-u" sensing the dark aura of a furious Kushina, Kyuubi dashing out the room before you could say apple holding his favorite sock which he snatched from Kushina on the way out.

"BYE mum, dad and my cute little sister" running toward the gate with toast in his hand.

"That kid sure is fast!" Minato noted, before Kushina playful hit him on shoulder smiling, seeing her departure son from the windows…

"Say the guy with 'Yellow Flash' as nickname" she tease her husband who now supporting tears in his eyes, she sweat dropped while comforting his husband (Dai: it me or their roles is change? Ai: totally agree!)

"He growing too fast I still remember holding him in my hand"

"Sigh, you know its sound like you is the one who giving birth of him?" she patted Minato spiky hair, who sobbed like a mother who watching her only daughter married with a guy she hated…

"Sorry" she wipes the tears from his eyes, who smile lightly at his behavior

"Thank you Kushina" he holds her closer to him to bury her in a hug

"Thank for what? Wiping your tears" She tried to tease him while snuggle to his chest

"For everything Kushina. For being my wife, giving birth of wonderful children's and most of all for loving me"

KNOCK, KNOCK

Their moment is been disturbed when a maid with dirty blond haired enter the room.

"Yes, what is its Yume?"

"Master Minato, Mr. Uchiha wants to meet you. He is waiting for you downstairs!" He looks thoughtful for a while before dismissing the maid.

"I won't be long" he gives a peck on her lip before headed downstairs.

-TIME SKIP-

Kyuubi just return from kinder garden when he see a horrible event happening.

His house/mansion is burning; he could see police surrounded the place and firefighter who tries to put down the fire…

"MUM, DAD!" He tries to surpass the police when one of them caught him

"You can't enter kid the mansion is on fire"

"MY PARENT IS IN THERE AND YOU SAID LIKE IT'S NOTHING AT ALL!" He kicks the police where sun doesn't shine, making his grip on Kyuubi loose.

Kyuubi runs inside the burning mansion, cried for his parent when he heard a weak voice

"K-Kyuubi?" He sees his mother drenching in blood in the middle of burning living room.

"m-mum…" she spread her hand to hug her son, ignoring the pain from her stab wounds. Happy to see her son ok at the same time, shocked to see her son inside the burning mansion.

(Ai: you know, if Kushina is not injured nor in fire… she will scream 'IDIOT YOU SHOULD SAVE YOURSELF FIRST')

"K-Kyuubi listen to m-mum o-Kay…" she caress her son face leaving blood trail on his cheek, who leaking with tears

"Mum we got to out from here!" He helps to move Kushina, tears flowing nonstop that causing his sight blurry. Surprise when his mother pushes his hand away and pull him to big hug.

"Hush, Kyuu you got to find the U-Uchiha!" Kushina pant between pain and lack of oxygen but still hold Kyuubi dearly

"U-Uchiha… but why?" He asked unbelief that Kushina want him to find someone that he doesn't knew, in the middle of this situation.

"Uchiha t-the one who responsible for w-what happening n-now" He too shocked to comprehend what his mother said.

Then their hear a loud crash and voice

"Hey we must find the kid! Before the place demolish."

"K-Kyuubi go! Go to them, they will save you!"

"Mum l-let go together p-please…" Kushina slap him, making him surprise when his mother expression change to stern in minute.

"GO NOW, OR I WILL NOT ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS MY SON!" Kyuubi stand wobble before heading straight to the noise/voice.

Glimpse for the last time to his mother who smiling to him as not things happened. He shocked when he heard Kushina muttered, before the tears flow again

'I love you, be alive for us Kyuu-Chan'

The smoke is thickening, his vision is blurring but he still tries to walk until he feels someone catch him. He could hear the firefighter shout before darkness surrounding him.

He Lose consciousness in firefighter arm who hurries heading to exit.

****

_**N:**__ yeah! One chapter done… sigh I feel bad about whole chapter is flashback. Anyway it seem you guys already know the secret in the last chapter huh … noted to self 'don't allow Ai write a chapter without supervision'_

_**Dai:**__ oh yeah we forgot to say thank you for review and all! Sarang hae and go ma sseum ni da!_

_**N:**__ sorry bout D she addicted and obsesses with Korean now…_

_**Ai-Chan**__**:**__ 'sarang hae' means I love you and 'go ma sseum ni da' means thank you formal way…_

_**Ai-Chan: **__please review (-v-) we appreciate if you do (^w^)_

_**Dai:**__ jal gayo 'wave'_

_**N: **__ come on D! No more Korean drama for you… 'Pulling Dai out the room'_

_**Ai-Chan: **__ do you want to translate again! 'jal gayo' mean bye… soo sayonara, adios, jal gayo, au revoir and ciao… see you in other story or chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rivalry**

**Chapter Four:** Desire or Lust?

**Summary**: Just read the fiction… sincerely: Ai-Chan

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Dai:**__ New chapter is here! \(^w^)/_

_**Ai-Chan:**__ You don't say!_

_**N:**__ We're truly apologize for the lateness, Wonderland and Betrayed Love will follow up soon…_

_**Ai-Chan:**__ Cheer up N at least this fiction already updated._

_**N:**__** TQ for your supports ^^ please continue your efforts**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He stood in front of the family portrait, trailing the object smooth surface until his hand stop at one figure in the portrait. In the portrait both of their parent sitting on chair in the middle while three of them at the back, Naru stood in the middle smiling so cheerful ignorance of the cruel world. This portrait is done when she is 16 where family is her only world, before she meets him… Kyuubi! Then her world is tainted with darkness that he tried to protect her from.

His dark eyes gaze sadly or sympathize on her portrait, as he looking at real person instead of portrait. He shakes of the thought before lock his eyes back to the portrait.

'Naru… my sweet little sister, since when did my feeling have changes? My love for her used to be a love from a brother to sister, innocent love… but now? Forbidden? Sinister maybe, but still I love her!'

The brunette smile sourly as he knows that his love will never receive by her as they are siblings by blood, he wonder if they never been sibling will she accept him but then her heart already belong to someone else. His fist curled in anger as he remembers the bastard that dare to hurt her.

'I swear that he will pay for what he did to you Naru! Till then will you smile again? I miss the bright smile that brighten my life, will you Naru…'

He kisses the figure portrait while making secret promise to her… call it an obsession or sickness but there nothing can change his love to him, his thought is interrupted by his phone sound. Gazing the caller id annoyingly, he push the accept button to be greeted by his fiancé rant.

"_Seriously where are you? Don't you remember, we suppose trying OUR wedding dress today?!"_

"Hnn… I will be there in…" he look at his watch to estimate the time he arrived as Uchiha never late or early.

"20 minutes and I will be there…" he pick up his car keys on the side table before gazing on the portrait that hung in his office room for last time he closed the door. He could hear his furious fiancé voice but there is nothing he can do about it.

"_Make sure you will! And I don't care if you need to jump from roof to roof as long you arrived!"_

"Hnn" with last word he pushes the red button ignoring the caller rant that continuously flows. He starts his car headed up to the destination.

'This is annoying… why am I supposed to married her? I don't love her!' that what in his thought but his heart knows better as it tell him it's because your love one is YOUR own SISTER and it's YOUR PARENT wish. With that all his thought is gone but even his heart agrees that he love her, Naru…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dude… what happened to your house?" Shikamaru eyeing his best friend apartment that in bad condition that if the apartment is human it's probably in I.C.U. the wallpapers is been tears, the frame that supposed to be hang is on the floor scattered with others furniture's and not to mention Kyuubi condition. His eyes are bloodshot, his usual tans skin looks pale plus he look thin, and in summary terrible.

"You look like shit man" he crouching in front of Kyuubi who laying on the couch, who's change into sitting in order to give space for him to seat.

"Nothing… and it not like you is better than me…" Shikamaru face is full of bruise and bandage and look bored than usual. Kyuubi rise up from couch to the refrigerator. He took out two bottle of beer and passes one to Shikamaru that gladly accepted it. After few minutes of silent, both of them finally let up their problems to each other's in same time.

"Temari is pregnant…"

"I broke up with Naru…"

Both of their eyes widen with the statement, unbelief and shocked written on both of their faces for different reason.

"You knock up Temari? And you still alive!"

"You break up with Naru? Why in the hell you did that?"

Silences engulf both of them as they have no right answer for the question or how to answer it, they know each other's ever since a child that there is no secret between them but now they unsure anymore…

"Shika… do you still remember my vow in front of my family grave?" his friend look at him aloof but he knew better that anyone when Kyuubi mention his dead family, with a loud sigh Shikamaru said the vow.

"I shall avenge my family murderer and I will make them suffer each of them… for a kid you're not bad in speech." Shikamaru almost let out snickers as he recalling the moment Kyuubi pledge the vow his face full of with tears and snorts, but hey he admire his spirit and loyalty that why they were best friend in first place. Only real friend will laugh with you when you're happy and when you're hurt, to comfort of course not mocking….

Taking a sip of beer, Kyuubi just let the cat out of the bags but he unsure how Shikamaru will take it.

"Uchiha is the one that responsible for my family death!" Shikamaru spill the beer that he drinking, coughing desperately for air he look at Kyuubi that just nonchalantly drinking the beer.

"Seriously" his eyes widen with surprise, his head full of thought Uchiha responsible in Kamikaze death! Well this two is been rivals ever since…. Forever as the first generation of Uchiha and Kamikaze exist in Konoha. But to think that they could kill each other's is… Absurd killing for family rivalry it not like they are Capulet and Montague wait then Kyuubi is Romeo?! Kyuubi standing below the balcony spurting cheesy line while holding a rose!

'Dear God No! The image is burning in my mind!' His body is full of ghost bump as he shiver all over the thought

Kyuubi find his friend reaction is amusing, well who wouldn't first all serious then shivering as he seen disturbing image that he don't even wanna ask about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ai-Chan:**__ It's a while since we update new chapter, oh hi 2013! _

_**N:**__ fashionably late I guess?_

_**Dai:**__ I thought we late because N being playing around?_

_**Ai-Chan:**__ Idiot…_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rivalry**

**Chapter Four:** Nightmare or Bliss?

**Summary**: Just read the story… sincerely: Ai-Chan. P.s: Bad Grammar

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Dai:**__ Good Gracious, we meet again. Sorry we're late, got lost in path of life!_

_**Ai-Chan:**__ You don't say!_

_**N:**__ I feel old…_

_**Ai-Chan:**__ You're old N, stop acting like teenagers already!_

_**N:**____'ignoring Ai' TQ for sticking with this story ^^ we appreciate its' so much. __**Please choose**__ the ending whether you want __**the normal and predictable ending **__or __**twisted ending? A couple more chapters and this baby are finish.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_It's hard to pretend that you love someone when you don't, but it's even harder to pretend that you don't love someone when you really do."_

**Last Night before Shikamaru appeared**

He ignored the whispers and giggling that been directed to him from female customers, focusing only on his coffee. Kyuubi is neither plain nor unattractive; he's a fine specimen for Bishie. He inherited his mother fiery red hair and his father almond shaped eyes with his mother aquamarine color, pale skin with healthy glows unlike Uchiha's skin and fit and toned body from his training. His mid back length hair is tied in loose ponytail, even he feel annoyed by it sometimes; he can't cut its' because it's his vow*. Annoyed by the increasing giggling he put the bill on the table and headed up to exit, ignoring the disappointing sigh from his admirers.

His steps is slow as he glance around watches two couples nearby, watching them laughing and teasing each other makes his heart ache.

'Why?' He put his hand on where the heart is, thinking the reason of the heart aches. Finding no valid reason Kyuubi clear his mind and head up home.

He about to sit down when he notice a piece of paper stick under his feet. When he picked it up, he is greeted by cheery smile of Naru's who's hugging him, who's soaked from head to toes photo.

Xxxxxx

~Flashback~

_Kyuubi wonder why he feels uneasy today, as he wake this morning he having bad hair day, then when he take a bath the water heater is broken resulting him had a cold shower 'Damn I freaking hate cold water in morning!' and not to mention he manages to stumbles to the table twice and knocked to the door once 'I don't even know the door bounce back!' as he closed them to hard. _

_"Still, it can't be any worse; right?" nursing his bruised nose he tried to rid the uneasy feeling, while he tried to cheer himself; he forgot to look at the calendar -1__st__ April-. The doorbell ringing startle him, guessing that it would be Naru or Shikamaru as he didn't expected any others guest today. When the door is open… all he can feel is wet then another _

'_**Splash'**_

_The water balloon hit straight on his face again followed by another attack on him, that day Kyuubi decided he hate April fool and balloon..._

'_Yep its can got worse…'_

_Standing in her glorious with water balloon in her hand in front of the door is Naru, trying to suppress her laughing at her drenches __fox__ boyfriend. She took out a camera and poses beside gloomy Kyuubi for photos, a giant vein pop on Kyuubi head making Naru retreat before shouting "Happy April Fool!" _

_The next day he found that picture is stick on his door along 'Sorry –With of love Naru-' stick note._

Xxxxxx

He smile fondly at those memory when he remember his true reasoning, the smile is gone and replaced by frown at the picture in his hand.

"I thought I already dispose this picture along others." he stared at the picture, his hand about tear the picture but he realizes that he can't. Enrage by what he feel, he tear the photo half to he stop at the sight of Naru's smile…

'She's means **nothing** to me!' He tries to ensure his heart but with a glimpse of the torn picture in his hand

"Who I'm kidding to...?" Kyuubi spoke softly before he throws it in trash can, previous rages coming back with full force as remember his vow.

'I'm turning weak! I shouldn't feel like this, I can't betray my family! They're the reason they died!'

He grasps the vase on the coffee table then throws it at wall; table followed by others furniture's in the room. Next few hours the room is wrecked before Kyuubi manage to calm down, he feel exhausted with the tantrum that he barely move. Kyuubi returned the couch to its previous condition before plod on it trying to sleep.

The next morning he is annoyed to be greeted by his supposed to be best friend, who's didn't help his brighten mood.

Xxx

Jiraiya name is popular among porn erotic literature diehard fan, his grand masterpiece Icha Icha Paradise exceed 10 mil++ sales in Japan not included translated ones. He dedicates his life in work that he often travels for inspiration and his favorite place is Onsen. His private life of course is private; he married to Tsunade the infamous Doctor with temper of bull and tendency to be alcoholic drunkard in one occasion. Their son, Minato married to Kisuna who also have temper of bull 'makes him wonder is it's inherited?' and their sweethearts Kyuubi and little Narisu. Their life is perfect and they thought nothing will ruin them, until that day…

His one and only son along with his wife is dead and little Narisu is gone; the authority said her body probably turn to ashes along with the house. Bullshit that what in his mind, deep in his mind he knows his little Narisu is still alive; while his wife is consoling their only grandson that left.

That year Jiraiya fan is devastated as the new volume is suspended without reason, but that nothing to compare to Jiraiya grief. A dedicated writer he is but on top of that he is a father that mourning his son, daughter and grandchild. But that in the past, as now the wound are no longer bleeding. He continued his work as usual…

Stress he is, as the deadline in the corner and his novel is nowhere to complete, cursing everyone who dare to say porn erotic literature is easy to write.

"They never know the blood that I shed for my babies; all they know is wants more!" He is now in Onsen watching the leaves fall in the water.

"It's a while since I visited Kyuubi aren't I?"

Thinking that visiting his grandson might bring out him of writer block, he rise from the Onsen to get ready.

Xxx

The writer is about to out his office when the phone is ringing, normally he won't answer them because the only one ever use this number is his editor. But seeing that the phone just rung twice in long tone instead of short but many times; he figure that its couldn't be his editor, so he gamble his chance and pick up the phone.

"Jiraiya speaking" He said softly as wasn't sure about it and he hate it when the editor rush him. When he heard the caller voice he knows he farther in trouble. His jolly expression turned hardens by second as he spat out the name he hate.

"Uchiha…" The phone grip is tighten when the caller mention his deceased son name, the hatred runs so deep that even the voice could boil his blood he about to hang when the caller mention something that make his heart beating fast.

"What you know about it?" his voice full of suspicion as he know Uchiha will use any dirty trick to gain something, but he patiently waiting for the caller to finish his explanation. The longer he listen the wider his eyes as the news is unbelievable and could be a hoax but his heart keep on wanting to believe them.

"I will see if you speak a truth. Remember if this hoax, I will make sure you pay for its!"

He hung the phone, and takes a seat before let out a loud sigh. He is muttering softly to himself, ignoring the surrounding…

"The problem is getting bigger… Kyuubi, how will I tell you… without breaking your heart?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***keeping the hair long as reminder, till the wish/vow is fulfilled then the hair can be cuts that could be mostly Asian practice. Or something like that… (- . –'')**

_**Ai-Chan:**__ Seriously? If this is a movie I would throw a box of popcorn on it!_

_**Dai:**__ I love movies! What are we gonna watch?_

_**N:**__ it's called "Death of A" excuse me while I find a certain tool to speed up the death…_

_**Ai-Chan:**__ Thank fro heart for following reading and review and etc…_

_**N:**____Hey A which one you prefer? Messy death, silent death, 'seem like accident to me' death?_

_**Dai:**__ (^w^)/ see you next chapter! N, A likes to watch messy death movies more than latter!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
